Harry Potter and the Gateway Between Worlds
by Siri Lupin
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts,Dumbledore calls an old friend to come and help them. This year Voldermot isn't just after Harry.
1. Default Chapter

Nightmare  
  
Albus Dumbledore paced his study; he had been going over the whole thing all day and kept coming up with the same conclusion every time; so he had no choice. He took a deep breath before he walked into the back of his office, he stood in front of the large glass cabinet that showed beautiful glasses and jars and mirror's inside.  
  
Albus carefully opened the left door and stared at the mirror on the shelf level with his face, he smiled slightly to himself as he reached out and took it; he knew it would be nice but he wondered at what cost this was going to be.  
  
He turned back around with the mirror in his hand, it was engraved with dragons and werewolves under the sun and the moon; he walked back over to his desk and placed it carefully down.  
  
"Please...I need your help...hear my call..." Albus said.  
  
But nothing happened, he just stared at the mirror but there was no change; he wondered if he had done it right or if he was supposed to do or say something else.  
  
"Please, please...we, I need your help...hear my call..." Albus repeated, but again there was nothing.  
  
He had known it had been a long shot, but he also knew that he still had to have tried; though he had hoped that it would have worked, or something anything would have happened, but there had been nothing.  
  
...Harry was sat at the long table next to Ron, with Sirius facing him he was laughing and smiling with Remus but he couldn't make out what they were talking about. Harry wanted to say something to him to get up and to go around to him, but he couldn't he speak and he couldn't move.  
  
Sirius suddenly got up pushing his chair back, no one seemed to bothered part from Harry, because just then there was a bright light in front of him and he fell backwards, through an arch of blackness.  
  
Harry screamed as loud as he could but no one heard him, he couldn't even hear himself; and he still couldn't move. Everything around him started to fade out as he struggled to get up and to go after him...  
  
Harry woke with a start and a hard thud as he fell out of bed and onto the floor, he looked around the room in a panic looking for him, hoping against hope. But as he woke up more he realised that he wasn't there but still at the Dursleys and Sirius was still dead.  
  
"Idiot!" Harry told himself angrily, and got up off the floor and threw himself in the chair at the desk next to the empty cage because Hedwig was out hunting still for her supper.  
  
"Why the hell do I keep seeing him?" Harry asked himself again. "Its all my fault." And his head flopped down onto the table.  
  
The next thing Harry knew there was banging on his door and his Aunt was shouting for him to get up; he waved his hand at the door knowing that she couldn't see him doing so but he could speak either because he was still half asleep.  
  
"Harry!" A muffled voice said from somewhere in his bedroom.  
  
Harry lifted his head and slowly looked around, but he couldn't see anyone he knew he was alone; but he was sure that he heard a voice.  
  
"Harry are you there?" The muffled voice asked again.  
  
This time Harry jumped up, wondering who or what it could be but what ever it was he could see him because he was asking if he was there.  
  
"Harry...its...Remus Lupin." The muffled voice told him.  
  
Harry just stood there staring at his truck, wondering where his voice was coming from, it kind of sound like Lupin's voice but it was different; though it was muffled. Was it really coming from inside his truck? Harry walked over to his truck and knelt down beside it and slowly opened it.  
  
"Good your there Harry...I need to talk to you." Remus told him.  
  
"Lupin...where, where are you?" Harry asked looking into his truck.  
  
"Oh sorry, the mirror...the one that Sirius gave you." Remus answered.  
  
Harry still stared into his truck, he couldn't believe it; then it hit him how could he because he had broke it. He started to push his things aside pulling them out of the truck to find it; and there it was at the bottom of his truck in one piece but how could that be? He slowly reached down and pulled it out.  
  
"Lupin...how, why..." Harry asked.  
  
"It's nice to see you Harry." Remus said pleasantly. "I'm surprised that it was broke when I tried to contract you, but I learnt how to repair it years ago; you know back at school. They're magic you see so they're linked together; I can repair yours at my side. But that isn't why I'm contracting you...Dumbledore came round the other day, he well...he said that he has a plan of some kind. He didn't go into any detail about it, but you're to join us next week...and what ever it is he's hoping that it would have started by then."  
  
"Oh right...erm...well how am I getting you know to Sir...to the house?" Harry asked.  
  
"Me and Moody will come and get you." Remus answered. "Hopefully we might have found out what he's up to by then. But until then, if you want to talk...you can always use this it's safe enough...erm, if you don't want to talk to me you can always talk to Ron you know."  
  
"Thanks...but erm, not at the moment...maybe later." Harry told him, and then smiled. "Thanks Lupin."  
  
"It's not a problem; I'll see you later then Harry." Remus said, he smiled at Harry before it returned to a normal mirror.  
  
Harry just sat there staring at it, it wouldn't have worked then he thought, because Sirius hadn't had it on him. Harry just sat there with the mirror in his lap, not sure what he was feeling only knowing that he still felt so empty.  
  
(A/N: chapter two posted as soon as, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter.) 


	2. Can't Sleep

Can't Sleep  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen feeling a little better then he did the day before, because he was leaving; but he was still going to Sirius' house without him. Part of him didn't want to go, to be there without him it wasn't as bad here because he could still partly pretend to himself to get him through the days of staying with the Dursleys. But going back to Grimould Place and no Sirius, he would have to face that he was really gone and it was his entire stupid fault.  
  
Dudley looked up from his plate as Harry sat down facing him, he quickly looked up at his mum but she had her back to him and his dad had already gone to work, so it was just the two of them. Harry looked up at him and smiled slightly making him quickly move his chair out of his eye line.  
  
Harry didn't really care about winding Dudley up this summer, it wasn't the same nothing was the same anymore everything felt so empty, as though he had lost this huge part of himself that he had never even known he had, but now it was gone and there was nothing to make it better.  
  
Aunt Petunia walked over carrying a small plate with a piece of water melon on it and placed it down in front of him he pulled his face at it; he still couldn't believe that they were still on this stupid diet for Dudley he was never going to thin, yeah he might not be as over weight as he used to be but he was still fat but with quite a bit of muscle that he would never dare use against him again.  
  
"Don't pull your face at it...or don't you want it?" Aunt Petunia said making to take the plate back.  
  
"No...no its fine." Harry said, and then looked up at her. "Oh...erm I'm leaving next week going to stay with friends, you remember Lupin and Moody from the station well they'll be coming to pick me up."  
  
"What...what they'll be coming here?" Aunt Petunia asked nervously. "That...that one with...the strange eye?"  
  
"Yeap." Harry answered and then took a bite of his melon, and smiled at Dudley who looked ready to run away.  
  
"Well, when are they coming...they're not coming like those other's did." Aunt Petunia told him.  
  
Harry looked back up at her, he never asked how they were getting here or how they were getting back; and then he smiled suddenly.  
  
"Probably...well I can't travel any of way." Harry answered. "And I doubt that they have a car."  
  
Aunt Petunia face went as white as a sheet; Harry had to stop himself from laughing. She looked as though she was going to pass out at the mere thought of her living room turning out like that again, and then there was Dudley and the sweat.  
  
"I don't think it's such a good idea." Aunt Petunia said as calmly as she could. "Couldn't you just meet them somewhere?"  
  
"What, maybe I should suggest that to them." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
Aunt Petunia looked at him and then remembered those people and quickly shuck her head. "No...no it's alright...erm they can get you from here...just tell them to come a different way, but I don't want to neighbours to see...just think of something."  
  
Harry sat there trying to think of all the different ways they could get here, and how they could get Harry back as well. The Ministry may believe that Voldermot's back but that didn't mean that they knew about the order of the phoenix, and they Floo Network was still being watching, and he knew that they wouldn't be able to get their hands on a Portkey either. He thought that he should contact Lupin and find out what's going on; but then he thought that he couldn't do that he had only just spoken to him, he would look as though he's pestering him and he didn't want that.  
  
It had been a couple of days and Harry still hadn't contacted Lupin, and his Aunt and Uncle were getting quite inpatient with him as well; he had just been telling them that they were too busy with thing's, because of course he didn't want to tell them the real truth.  
  
Harry lay awake on his bed, the street lamp shining through his window which he had kept open for Hedwig. He hated this part dreading going to sleep afraid of what he might dream of, so far most of the holiday he had had nightmares about Sirius and Voldermot.  
  
Harry's eyelids kept dropping but he didn't want to sleep and face his nightmares he knew he would have too, he always did but he preferred to wait as long as he could until he couldn't stay awake any longer.  
  
He had been laying there for over half an hour when his eyes lids dropped and he didn't open then again, he had only had them shut for a minute when he jumped up and sat bolt up right. He threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side, he really didn't want to sleep. He walked over to his truck and knelt down in front of it and opened it, there it was sat on top of his books staring back at him. He reached in and took it out, he just knelt there for a moment before he stood up and walked over to his desk and sat down.  
  
"Erm...Lupin...are you there?" Harry asked it feeling a little stupid to be talking to a mirror.  
  
Nothing happened at first and then a moment later as Harry put the mirror down looking quite disappointed that nothing had happened it started to change, it stopped reflecting and Lupin appeared in it; looking a little tried  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Harry said quickly picking the mirror back up.  
  
"You didn't, I was still up." Remus told him smiling at him. "So how are you?"  
  
"Well...erm you know..." Harry answered.  
  
"Still not sleeping well, I'm sure it'll pass in time." Remus told him.  
  
"Yeah course." Harry said. "I...erm...well...I don't know really why I called."  
  
"Harry like I've told you, you can talk to me if you want or one of your friends if you'd like." Remus told him pleasantly.  
  
"No, you...I mean I would...you know..." Harry said, Remus just smiled at him. "Well, I guess to start with...my aunt and uncle want to know how you're getting here."  
  
"Moody thinks it best that we keep that to our selves, you know what he's like; but don't worry we won't blow up their living room." Remus told him, Harry couldn't help but smile back at him.  
  
"I'm sure Aunt Petunia will be glad to hear about that." Harry told him.  
  
"I bet she will; by all accounts it was quite something." Remus said.  
  
"Lupin..." Harry started.  
  
"Remus, you can call me Remus." He told him.  
  
"Erm ok then, Remus...I was wondering, well..." Harry tried to explain but he couldn't find the words, it was so hard to even think about it let alone trying to talk to someone about it.  
  
"Harry try not to worry about anything..." Remus told him, but was cut short.  
  
"Remus!" Someone shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Who was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not sure...I'm sorry Harry but I have to go." Remus told him, and then looked away. "What..."  
  
"It's important, why didn't you come when I shouted you?" Severus demanded.  
  
"Is that Snape?" Harry asked trying to turn the mirror so that he could see better.  
  
"Was that potter's voice I heard then Remus?" Severus asked walking closer.  
  
"Severus why don't you wait downstairs for me, I won't be a minute." Remus told him.  
  
"But..." Severus was about to say, but turned around with a whish of his cloak and walked out.  
  
"Harry, Severus doesn't know about the mirror and you know how he gets." Remus told him. "So I'll talk to you again soon...I'll try and contact you again tomorrow."  
  
"Ok then...good night Remus." Harry said.  
  
"Good night Harry, and do try and get some sleep." Remus told him.  
  
Remus started to fade away and it returned to a normal mirror, Harry put it down on his desk.  
  
"Stupid Snape." Harry said angrily. "Why did he have to go and walk in on him?"  
  
Dumbledore was walking through to his bedroom when he heard something in his office, he turned slowly around and walked back through; he opened the door and lit the lamps with his wand. There was no sign that there was anything or anyone inside the room, but he still went in to have a look around just encase.  
  
He walked over to his desk so that he could see the whole of his office from there, but there was nothing, and then there was another soft bang from behind him.  
  
"You called." A pleasant voice said from behind him.  
  
Dumbledore turned around and smiled, as the person lowered the hood of their cloak and revealed a young burnet stood in front of him.  
  
"You haven't aged a day, still as lovely as ever." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "But yes, and thank you for coming."  
  
"Its been a while since I seen you last...I would have come sooner but things...well just say that there's a lot going on at the moment." She told him.  
  
"As there is here as well." Dumbledore told her, as he motioned for her to sit down.  
  
She nodded slightly and then walked over to his desk and sat down opposite him, she waited a moment before he spoke again to her.  
  
"I don't like asking, but I must...I need your help." Dumbledore told her, and then added quickly before she could say anything back. "It's only to find someone who is lost."  
  
She looked at him, as though trying to find out if that was all, but she knew him to well and knew that if it wasn't important then he wouldn't have asked for her help.  
  
"I take it that it's a friend of yours then?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, he means a great deal to many people." Dumbledore answered. "he was lost in battle, and we don't know how to find him."  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean, if he's lost in battle...do you mean that he's dead?" She asked sitting up straight. "Because you know the laws of my people, I can't bring him back."  
  
"No, he fell through what we call the veil...a porthole of some kind." Dumbledore explained. "And as I know that you know about that sort of thing, I was hoping that you could help us look for him."  
  
She just sat there for a moment thinking the whole thing over as Dumbledore watched her, for any sign that she was going to help; but then she slowly nodded.  
  
"I'll agree to help in this matter, only because he has fallen through a porthole, if it was anything else then I wouldn't be able to help." She told him.  
  
Dumbledore beamed at her and then opened the top draw of his desk and pulled out a photograph, he looked at it himself and then handed it over to her; she looked down at the photo for the while as Dumbledore watched her.  
  
"So, how are you? Married yet?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
She looked up smiling at him. "No, I'm not married and I'm not looking either...though considering the way things are going back home maybe I should."  
  
"And of course you can't tell me about any of these things." Dumbledore said. "I understand of course."  
  
"Thank you." She said as she stood up. "Where is it? I mean the porthole, can I use that one or would it be best to use another one?"  
  
"Perhaps another one would be better." Dumbledore advised.  
  
She lowered her head to him slightly. "I'll do my best, but I'm not promising anything of course...I'll contact you again when I return. Oh, before I go it would help if I knew his name."  
  
"Yes of course, Sirius Black." Dumbledore told her.  
  
(A/N: what do you think, hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as the first one, it was longer just like you wanted. I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Thanks for the reviews;  
  
Amyranth, thanks for your review glad that you enjoyed the first chapter, glad you liked the bit in the truck I liked that as well. I read your story, it was a very good start like I said in the review I hoped I helped, though if you want to talk you can always email through the link.  
  
Hillary, thanks for your review, hoped this chapter was alright as well.  
  
A.J of Gryffindor, thanks for the review, it's going to get a lot more interesting as the story goes on hope you carry on reading.  
  
im4u2nv1693, really glad that you love the story; it's a lot longer then the first chapter just like you wanted, hopefully they stay long chapter's as well.  
  
Thanks everyone.  
  
Siri Lupin. 


	3. Looking Glass

Looking Glass  
  
Harry lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, wondering why he had contacted Lupin the night before he hadn't really known what he had going to talk to him about; and then Snape walked in and spoiled it all. He always did that; if he hadn't had done something sooner maybe Sirius would still be alive, but then if he would have done something as well then maybe he would still be alive.  
  
Harry shock his head he had to stop thinking like that blaming himself, he was sure that Sirius wouldn't want him to but, it was just there always in his mind that it was all his fault.  
  
He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, and looked up at his window. He could only see the sky the top of the tree in the back garden; it was probably still a better view then what Sirius had had when he was in Azkaban all those years...why, why hadn't he done something to help him more?  
  
Harry grabbed hold of the mirror from his desk and held it tightly.  
  
"Sirius? Where are you?" Harry asked staring at the mirror, he knew he wasn't going to answer him but it was the only thing he had left of his.  
  
The mirror started to fade and a face slowly appeared, looking quite worried; but it wasn't Sirius' of course but Remus'.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" Remus asked him concerned.  
  
"What? Yes I'm fine." Harry said quickly, hoping that he looked it as well not wanting to worry him.  
  
"Erm Harry...you just...well called for Sirius." Remus said carefully.  
  
"Sorry." Harry whispered.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry Harry." Remus told him. "I miss him as well...its worst I think this time then when I lost him the first time...then I could just hate him, not that I did...I...I blamed myself partly, and was angry with him as well..."  
  
"But that was different, you thought that he had betrayed you all." Harry told him. "This is so much...he's really gone now."  
  
"That's why it hurts more, because I feel as though I should have done more...to help...or to make up for not believing him for all those years." Remus told him.  
  
Harry just stared at him for a moment taking in what he had just told him, realising they were both feeling guilty but for different reasons.  
  
"He wouldn't hold it against you." Harry told him finally.  
  
Remus smiled slightly at him. "Thank you Harry, you're right of course...and you as well, Sirius would never balm you for what happened that day...he thought to much of you, so you shouldn't balm yourself."  
  
"I'm not blaming myself." Harry told him angrily, that he would even think that; because if he was thinking that then that would mean that he thought that it was Harry's fault.  
  
"I'm sorry then for jumping to conclusions when I shouldn't have." Remus told him.  
  
They both just sat there staring at each other not knowing what to do next, what was there to say now?  
  
"Erm, Harry...last night when Severus interrupted us." Remus told him after a couple of minutes. "He seems to be having a few problems back home, so he'll be staying here as well."  
  
"What?" Harry asked outraged, this was the last thing he wanted to hear now. He had lost Sirius, and now Snape was moving in instead; what else could possibly happen to him, then he thought that was a stupid question because anything really could happen. "I bet Sirius wouldn't have let him stay."  
  
"Well Severus didn't really want to stay...and you're probably kind of right about Sirius not wanting him to stay." Remus told him. "But I'm sure that he wouldn't turn him away either, if he was in trouble."  
  
Harry just looked moodily at him, he couldn't believe it he would have to put up with Snape from as next week; had to be in the same house as him, being at school was bad enough but at least there he didn't have to see him every day and every where he went but at the house there would be no escaping him.  
  
"I...I don't want..." Harry tried to say, but he couldn't. Part of him didn't want to look childish in front of him; it wouldn't have matter as much in front of Sirius because he knew that he would have felt the same way about Snape living there with them. But with Lupin it was so much different; he was so different to Sirius.  
  
"Harry, it'll be alright." Remus told him.  
  
"How? How can all this be alright?" Harry demanded.  
  
Torches suddenly lit up in the chamber as someone enter, they walked silently across the stone floor; she pushed back her hood as she stopped in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. She smiled slightly to herself as she took a deep breath, imagining the looks on the council faces if they knew what she was about to do.  
  
The mirror shun in front of her, the frame was caved with dragons, wolves, stars, moons, and the sun.  
  
"Mirror of old, mirror of new, mirror of worlds...show me...show me the world of which Sirius Black is." She ordered.  
  
The mirror started to glow even brighter and breeze emitting from it, her dark purple cloak flowing behind her revealing knee boots underneath and ¾ trousers. Her hair blow back out of her face as she stepped forward, as the mirror came into focus. It stop showing her reflection and showed a jungle world.  
  
"Wonderful." She said, and added a little brighter. "At least he's alive...hopefully he'll still be when I find him. Mirror of worlds, open your doors and let me through...open your doors to the world beyond the worlds for entrance into gateway of worlds."  
  
A strong emitted from the mirror and a soft rain strayed through, she thought that it must be raining where ever this world was; she pulled the cloak around her as she walked through the mirror.  
  
(A/N: sorry but I'll leave it there for now, I'll update as soon as I can hope you enjoyed the chapter; promise the next one will be longer.) 


End file.
